


Wardrobe

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, You could read it as romantic or just platonic but why would you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Doctor walks in on Rose changing
Relationships: Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Wardrobe

“Rose!” The Doctor called, wandering down the halls of the TARDIS looking for her.

“In here!” She called back from a doorway close to where he was. He ducked into the doorway, which happened to be the wardrobe, where Rose was pulling on a long pink dress.

“Sorry!” The Doctor yelled, slamming his hands over his eyes. Rose laughed, finishing pulling the dress down.

“No, my fault.” She said, pulling his hands from his eyes. “I thought you were further away. Help me with the bows?” she gestured at the sash, which needed tied in the back.

“Of course.” The Doctor picked up the large blue ribbon, wrapped it around her waist and tied it into a bow. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him as she pulled on the blue jacket. “Now, you have to actually put on a suit, an actual one, not your normal brown one.”

“Do I  _ have _ to?” The Doctor groaned, rummaging around the wardrobe.

“Yes. You aren’t getting out of this. Psychic paper won’t get us anywhere when we aren’t dressed appropriately.”

“I’ve gotten many places with psychic paper not dressed appropriately.”

“Don’t elaborate on that.” Rose laughed, covering her eyes as The Doctor picked out a suit.

“I didn’t mean that!” The Doctor yelled.

Rose just laughed. “Can I look now?”

“Yep!” Rose removed her hands. The Doctor was finishing with the buttons.

“Shall we go, m’lady?” The Doctor offered Rose his arm. She took it joyfully.

“Of course, m’lord.”


End file.
